


The Mustafar Mine Owner's Complaint

by MissIzzy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: pt100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-04
Updated: 2005-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did those two have to set the volcano off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mustafar Mine Owner's Complaint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pt100 Certain Point of View Challenge.

They say any time a Jedi ignites a laser sword in your area, you can say goodbye to your walls and ceilings. But did those two have to set the volcano off?

We lost a whole rig thanks to them. Countless droids burnt up, and a lot of profits lost, and money spent in repairs. Though the first Jedi only left a few frayed wires and annoying dead bodies. But then a second had to come along. One of them's bad enough, but when there's  _two_...it's a wonder anything was left standing.

I won't miss that Order. No sir.


End file.
